There are many causes for weld quality variations. It is difficult to monitor weld quality and to provide a metric for weld confidence especially since there are many different factors that can affect a weld that weld confidence metrics do not take into consideration such as, for example, weld locations on a part, the significance of some welds compared to others, and real-world conditions and/or environments.
What is needed are systems and methods of weld systems that can assign weld confidence metrics to welding operations under real-world conditions and/or other practical considerations.